Help from the Hyuga!
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: The sisters crash, and Hanabi is suspicious of the effect Naruto had on Hinata. After confirming help from Neji, she will put her genius plan into action. Operation: Help from the Hyuga, commence! Mainly Hanabi's pov.
1. prolouge

Summary: The sisters crash, and Hanabi is suspicious of the effect Naruto had on Hinata. After confirming help from Neji, she will put her genius plan into action. Operation: Help from the Hyuga, commence!

Miyuki: Okay, Hanabi, you know what you're doing, right?

Hanabi: For sure.

Miyuki: And Neji?

Neji: *Nods*

Hinata: Know what you're doing about what, Imoto-chan, Onii-san?

Hanabi & Neji: *Swivel around to face her* …

Hinata: *Sweat drops*

Naruto: TELL US!

Hanabi: When did you get there?

Naruto: It's not my fault I only got two lines!

Disclaimer Man: Miyuki does not own Naruto, or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made because she was bored. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>I happily trotted down the road, dragging onee-chan with me. "Lets go there next!" I urged her.<p>

"Okay." was her answer. So simple, just like her. Sort of.

So we were walking toward this store, one with really pretty kimonos in the window. And some complete BAKA ran straight into us. I tried to jump over him, but my legs were badly bruised from the earlier training. I didn't quite make it, and had to push off this random guys' shoulders to completely clear him. However, Hinata wasn't so lucky. This dumb blonde crashed straight into her. "Onee-chan! Are you all right?" I asked her, even though I was sure she was.

"Y-yes..." Another one word reply.

By now the blonde guy was standing up. "Gomen, gome- Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun! Gomen'nasai!" She stuttered to the strange man.

"What are you apologizing for? He ran into _us_! Now he should pick up all our shopping bags." I told my sister, hands on my hips.

"Its fine." she said. That's when I noticed her face. She blushed a lot, but onee-chan didn't usually blush this deep. Was it something to do with this guy? I looked at him for the first real time. He was wearing a black and orange jacket, his ninja headband, and black pants. His eyes were blue, and he had... what _were_ those? Whiskers maybe? Markings, anyways, on his cheeks.

"I don't care if you're fine right now. I want an apology and some service."

"Okay then, I'll help!" this 'Naruto' guy said. He picked up all our bags, which were scattered all over the street, and handed them to Hinata. Onee-chan blushed when there skin made contact even deeper, if that was possible. How could this guy not notice Hinata's deep crimson face? "Alright! I picked your bags up, anything else?"

Hinata was about to say something, but I was faster "Yeah, you to be more careful next time and have a few brain cells in your empty head."

"Hanabi-chan, please be nice." my sister told me. She added a comment for that scum bag on the end of her sentence. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye idiot." I said to express my farewells. Naruto walked away in the opposite direction we were going. "Oh, onee-chan, can we cut the trip short? I just remembered something." 'Yeah, I just remembered that I can get some info on this man from Neji.'

"If you want to, Hanabi-chan."

"Okay, let's go home." We headed home. When we got to our house, I went straight to where Neji was practising. When I got close enough, Neji disabled his byakugan. "Ne, Neji, do you know anyone named Naruto?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. I sat down on the stoop surrounding the floor-less training room Neji was using.

He gave me his little info blurb. "You mean Uzumaki Naruto? Hes a trouble making orphan that always gets the coolest missions, he lost his best friend to Orochimaru, and Hinata has had a crush on him since before we were Genins. Why?" He must have noticed my evil smirk, because he sighed and asked with an exasperated tone "What now?" Why does Neji hate my plans so much?

"Neji, do you want Hinata to be happy?"

"...Yes..."

"Then will you help me?" He sighed loudly at my question.

"Fine." I smirked at his response. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: How did you like it? I hope it wasn't choppy...<p>

Hanabi: This is gonna be good!

Neji: If nothing else.

Hinata: What's good?

Hanabi & Neji: *Swivel around to face her* …

Hinata: Again?

Naruto: Hey do the readers like these scripts, or do they seem annoying?

Miyuki: Ask them.

Naruto: No.

Miyuki: Whatever. please review.


	2. Where it really started

Miyuki: Okay, this is the second chapter. And you can all probably see that. If you can't, you're st- I mean slow.

Naruto: I still don't get whats happening.

Hanabi: *sings* We won't tell you! Na na na na na na

Neji: I can't believe I agreed to this.

Hanabi: Well, I am from the main branch.

Hinata: Please tell me what happening? *Accidentally looks really cute*

Neji: Well, Hanabi is- *Hanabi tackles Neji, and puts her hand on his mouth*

Hanabi: (mutters to Neji) Unless you want me to cut your paycheck, shut your mouth and keep it that way. (to Hinata) *room suddenly covered with sparkles* Everything's fine! *big smile*

Everyone but Hanabi: *sweat drop*

Neji: What paycheck?

Disclaimer man: Miyuki does not own Naruto, or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made because she was bored. Please support the official release.

"So let me get this straight. You'll pay me 1 ryo a deed to help you match Hinata-sama up with someone I don't even like, against my will." Neji clarified.

"That's right." Was my simple response.

"Well, what's your first plan?" Neji sighed.

"Unenthusiastic much?" I asked him, "When have my plans ever failed?" He said nothing. "Alright then, OPERATION HELP FROM THE HYUGA, COMMENCE!" I shouted. Within five minutes, me and my older cousin were sitting on the park bench, licking ice cream cones. We both had activated our byakugans, to spy on the 2 mile away Naruto. The plan was to figure out his likes and dislikes, and the list so far consisted of: ramen. This guy was chugging the stuff down. Like, who eats ramen for an hour straight? And how did he make the money to afford all that? Naruto stuck his hand up in the air and yelled something. The chef nodded and gave him _another_ bowl. "That's like 15 bowls!" I exclaimed, "Who does that?"

"I thought he would be training..."

"Ugh. I don't want this ice cream anymore. That idiot took away my appetite." I said chucking my melted deliciousness into a near-by garbage bin.

"He's leaving."

"Really?" I looked up and saw Naruto slapping lots of coins and coupons on the counter and he started walking away. So that's how he afforded all that. He then headed off toward-

"His training ground." Neji interrupted my thoughts. We both got up and followed him. Soon enough we were spying on him training. He was definitely trying hard... THAT'S IT!

"Ow! What?" Neji asked, rubbing his ear. "He would have heard us if we were any closer!"

"What? I only thought that." Did I really yell that out?

"Thought my ass."

"... Well... what the hell. Do you want to hear the new plan or not." Purposefully, I said it more like a statement then a question.

"Will I regret it?"

"Only if we get caught."

"You are the most tiring cousin ever."

"Okay. Where is Hinata training tomorrow, and at what time?"

"Cell 8 training ground, the whole day."

"Alright, so we leave a note for Naruto saying to train at cell 8 training ground around... say 12:00. Then he has to train with Hinata."

"She's training with Kiba."

"How about leaving notes saying to wait at the same place."

"How about you listen to my plan." Neji sounded a bit irritated by now, "I convince Hinata to train at a certain place. You leave Naruto his note. That way Hinata has a reason to be there, and they won't get suspicious."

"Sounds good. Where?"

"On top that mountain. It's a good place to train." He pointed at a green mountain in the distance.

"Kay. How about this note?" I scribbled a small note giving brief directions to the mountain and didn't sign it.

Neji completely ignored the note and said "I'm going to talk Hinata-sama into training on the mountain." and he walked away.

"Oh yeah! Just leave me to sneak into his apartment alone!" I shouted at his retreating back.

"Really? Great."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. He didn't even tell me where to go. Or maybe... I felt my back pocket. There was a paper wedged in the fabric. When did he put that there? I smiled. 'Good Neji. But you suck at drawing maps.' I followed his poorly drawn directions to the apartment. It was evening now... I don't have long now. I quickly teleported into his apartment. When I got in, I tripped over something- alive? I barely held back a scream. There were tons of COCKROACHES! They were crawling into hiding places in old bags of chips. Ew. I set the note on the table and was about to teleport out. That's when the door started opening.

Miyuki: Dun dun duuun!

Hanabi: I better not get caught.

Naruto: Why are you breaking into my apartment again?

Hinata: U-um, the note.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Neji: This is why I don't like your plans Hanabi-sama. You barely leave room for error.

Hanabi: Hmph! *sticks nose in the air*

Hinata: ...


	3. The second act

Miyuki: Chapter three is out!

Neji: Ow. Loud.

Hanabi: No, that's enthusiasm. Something you should have more of.

Neji: Shut up.

Naruto: I still can't believe you broke into my apartment.

Hanabi: Well BUH-LIEVE IT!

Naruto: Hey that's my catchphrase!

Miyuki: No! *Evil fiery aura* That's the American catchphrase. It is cheesy and a disgrace to all ninja. It WILL NOT be used in this fan-fiction!

Hinata: U-um... how...passionate?

Disclaimer Man: Miyuki once again has nothing to do with Naruto. Support the official release, not this fan-made crap.

Miyuki: What the hell Brett. I told you I'm working on your recognition ordeal.

* * *

><p>The door started opening. My only thought? 'Oh, shit.' After that instincts took over. One moment, I'm standing in the middle of the room, the next I'm underneath a table. Like using the frame to keep my body pressed against the bottom of the actual surface you put your food on. That kind of underneath the table. I quickly activate my byakyugan, so I could see when this guy goes away. Stupid Naruto. He has the worst timing. He walked to the table and noticed the note, and he read it out loud. "For a better training ground, come to this mountain. It is only open for you tomorrow, from 6:00 am to nightfall." He paused, "Whoever drew this map kinda sucks." My hand balled into a fist at that last part, and I held it near my face. As I anger pulsed (Miyuki: did I make that name up?), I mentally beat him up at least five times. Then I noticed...my fist was not touching the table. 'Um, how am I staying up here?' I thought. Then the oblivious me noticed that chakra was helping me stay hidden, I was unconsciously sending it to my feet and hand. Well, I'm happy I have ninja abs. I let go with my hands, using my awesomely strong abs to keep myself pressed against the table, and quickly preformed my teleportation jutstu. With a <em>poof <em>of smoke, I was standing outside the Hyuga estate.

"Nice job, did he agree?" Said a bored voice behind me. I turned to see a calm and collected Neji walking towards me.

"I didn't stick around to see. Guess we'll have to find out. Did you fulfill your duty?"

"Yes."

"'Kay, do you want your paycheck now?"

"Nope. Never."

"Why?" This guy was confusing me.

"Do you know how shameful it is to accept payment from a 10-year-old cousin?" He asked.

"Hmph!" What's so shameful about my money? We ignored each other as we walked into the house. I ate my dinner, and went to investigate Neji's job. "Hey, onee-chan, how was your day?" I tried to sound as casual and normal as possible.

"Well, after we went home I went to train with Kiba, and I was going to train with him tomorrow but..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

"Neji told me I should try out a training ground he recently found. He said it's a workout just to get there." She nervously laughed, "I think I will go."

Just to clarify something, I asked her "Will you bring Kiba?" in my most innocent voice.

"No, Neji said it wouldn't be good for his training. It was set up suitable for the byakugan apparently, or for someone who wants to sharpen their senses."

"Oh." I walked away slowly... everything was going according to plan.

~The next day~

I woke to an ANNOYING _tap-tap-tapping _on my window. Now anyone who has seen me early in the morning knows not to make me mad. "SHUT UP!" I groaned. The stupid noise didn't stop. I threw my slipper at the window. The stupid noise still didn't stop. I got up and looked out the window. And of course, there stood Neji, tapping away. "Ugh." I got up and marched out the house to meet him. He seemed lost of words at my expression, but I was far from speechless (Miyuki: Prepare for dirty language). "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU FIND IT OKAY TO DEPRIVE PEOPLE OF THEIR EFFING SLEEP? WELL? DO YOU? IT'S BECAUSE OF ASSHOLES LIKE YOU THAT THE WORLD ISN'T AT PEACE! DAMN YOU TOTAL SHITY BITCHHOLE!" Unfazed by my string of insults, Neji just raised an eyebrow.

"Bitchhole?"

Becoming my normal self, I just ignored the stares I was getting from my clan. "What do you want?" I asked in my normal voice, which hurt from yelling at Neji.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to monitor their progress, and to wake you up early?" Did I? Sounds like something I would say... but I don't remember. Come to think of it, I don't remember going to bed either. And apparently I slept in my ninja clothes. Great. Well, it would be a good idea to monitor their progress, and I did want to see this mountain.

"Okay, I believe you."

"...You forgot?"

"Actually, I forget everything after talking to Hinata. Oh, by the way, has she left yet?"

"She was just about to."

"Good, we can beat her." With that I went full speed at at the mountain, jumping over obstacles, and before I knew it, I was halfway up the mountain. 'Where should I hide?' I dove into some nearby bushes. Then Neji came up the mountain.

"Hanabi-sama, you half-baked idiot." He said, handing me a lunch box, "She will have her byakugan activated while training. How will we get close enough to see?" How did he find me so fast? Oh, yeah, I broke the bush when I dived into it.

"I have a plan for that, too. What's in these lunches?"

"Oshiruko (a sweet red bean soup) and Zenzai (a sweet red bean paste)."

"And that's the backup plan." As we were talking, Hinata came out through the bushes. Apparently, she was already training, she had dirt on her clothes.

"What are you guys doing? Were you spying on me?" Hinata didn't sound happy. 'Damn.'

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Ah hah hah!<p>

Hanabi: So you get me out of the apartment alright, but you make me get caught by someone else...

Neji: This time I got caught to.

Naruto: I want to know what's going on here.

Hanabi: We~ll, you can't.

Hinata: What are they doing? I hate it when people spy on me!

Neji: We weren't spying on you!

Miyuki: (mutters) Liar.

Hanabi: Yeah, we came to... uh... uh...

Naruto: Yay! Oshiruko!


	4. At a messed up mountain

Miyuki: I'm sad.

Hinata: Why?

Miyuki: Because I forgot to mention that the only reason I was able to add chapters and stories was because of the wise guidance of Narutogirl101.

Naruto: Is that it?

Miyuki: 'Tis not a light matter! This would not be here if not for her awesomeness!

Neji: 'Tis?

Hanabi: Don't you dare get me caught. Or I will hunt you down and murder you in your sleep.

Miyuki: … Good thing this is virtual, because you seem like the type to do that.

Brett: Miyuki doesn't own Naruto, or the characters. Support the official release! Although this is also awesome!

Miyuki: You can tell when he's having a good day...

* * *

><p>Hinata came out through the bushes. "What are you guys doing? Were you spying on me?" she didn't sound happy. 'Damn.' Everyone knew Hinata hated being spied on. She wouldn't get angry, but she would be much worse to you. I f she caught you, she'd avoid you like the plague, or shoot sad looks your way. It was like someone who's trying to be nice, even though she's unhappy with you. If it's Hinata, it makes anyone sad to see her like that.<p>

"W-we weren't spying, we came to give you your lunch!" I stuttered. Thank you Neji, for bringing that lunch. I handed her the wrapped box. "Plus, me and Neji were going to train here too. Right Neji?" I looked to him for back up.

"Leave me out of this." I anger pulsed, and made a mental note to hurt him later.

"Well, anyways we made Oshiruko and Zenzai. So enjoy." I handed her the wrapped box. She opened it, just to check if it was really the reason we came. I crossed my fingers for her to buy it.

"It really is-"

"Oshiruko!" She was abruptly cut off by an orange flash pouncing on the food. Turns out it was Naruto. He was crouched down happily slurping up Hinata's lunch. "Mm. Awesome!"

I walked over and karate chopped his head. "What are you doing? That was my backu- I mean... Hinata's lunch."

"How was I supposed to know that?" He said in a really annoying whiny voice.

"Um, you didn't make it, you pack it, you didn't forget it then have it re-given to you by your little sister, and you certainly weren't holding it when some fool in an orange and black tracksuit pounced on it." I retorted, holding up a finger for each reason. "Enough?"

"I-it's okay. I like zenzai better anyways." Hinata tried make everyone happy. Again. I sighed. How did onee-chan end up with no self-confidence? Oh yeah. That stuck-up jerk we call father wore it all down. What a f***er he is. Whatever.

"Okay then." I ripped the other lunch box from Neji's hands and gave it to her. She gladly opened it and said Itadakimasu. She started eating, and I walk over to Neji. I looked him in the eyes, then punched his arm. Hard.

"What was that for." Did this guy never loose his cool?

"That," I replied, "was for not backing me up."

"...When?"

"You have amnesia or something? 'Leave me out of this.'" I imitated, "Idiot."

Our argument was cut short by the most annoying presence on Earth. "Ne, Hinata, you've got a little something there." He pointed somewhere beside his mouth.

"Here?" onne-chan brushed her lower cheek.

"No, here." Naruto swiped away a chunk of bean paste. Hinata blushed madly. 'Okay. He must be colour blind. How can he not notice how red she is?' I thought, wondering if this guy was really good enough for Hinata.

Neji spoke loudly, causing everyone to jump a little. Idiot. He ruined a perfectly good moment. "Well, Hanabi-sama and we should start training now. See ya, Hinata-sama, Naruto." he walked off into the trees.

"Since when was Neji there?" asked Baka-san. (Miyuki: You've come up with all kinds of insults for him, haven't you. Hanabi: That's my specialty!)

"You didn't see him?" Hinata asked, hand covering a mouth of bean paste.

My comment was much ruder. "Are you half blind? Anyone with any sense would see him."

"Yah. I guess white is pretty vibrant, and I guess that's also not very efficient on missions..." He trailed off. Does he have ADD? Or maybe ADHD.

"You should talk, mister bright-orange-jumpsuit." I love my talent for insulting people.

"Please don't fight!" Hinata sounded unhappy. Poor Hinata.

"Okay, onee-chan." I brightly smiled at her. She smiled back. Then, Neji came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. 'Whoa! Where did you COME from?' I thought, subconsciously calculating all possible ways he could of dropped down from the sky.

"Come on. We're training, remember?" He said as he practically dragged me away. When we got to a clearing, he let go of me. "Okay, this place is booby-trapped, be careful." and he walked away... What did he mean, booby-trapped? Well whatever.

I took a step away from the direction he went in. A huge log swinging like a pendulum swung for my stomach. I swerved to the side, but I could feel the wind coming from the log on ropes. Then a bunch of kunai flew from behind, aimed for my head. I silently ducked to avoid contact with the points, but triggered another trap. A huge net fell from somewhere, and I rolled away at full speed. Wow. I'm so happy for fast reflexes. I felt a small trembling beneath me. It couldn't be...the ground collapsed, and I grabbed on to the side of the hole. I quickly climbed out of the gape in the ground, just in time to set off yet ANOTHER trap. A spear had set course for my abdomen. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins. My thoughts raced faster then speed of light 'WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?' and just before I got skewered like a shish-kah-bob, I jumped over the deadly weapon, doing a front flip. And in my rage, I called out to the world "What the hell kind of sick and twisted training mountain is this?" An that set off yet another-SHOCKER- booby trap. This time it was some guy with scissors for hands who had sprung out of a tree... really? I squated, and when scissor-hands was right over me, I hit him in the heart with my gentle-fist. He flew up in the sky and became a small star fading in the distance. (Miyuki: We're blasting off again! Lol.) Okay, I really need to monitor their progress now.

I dodged snare after snare, and finally found a trap free place to observe from. After checking 50 times, I gingerly sat down. Activating my byakugan, I looked over the soon-to-be love birds.

And I did the only thing I could do for what I saw. I gasped.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Yay!<p>

Hanabi: At least I didn't get caught... again. By the way, was that Edward Scissorhands?

Miyuki: Um, yes. See, my brother loves horror movie serial killers, and isn't he one of them?

Edward Scissorhands: …

Naruto: When did he get here? *gestures to Edward*

Hanabi: Yet another person you didn't see. What is wrong with you?

Edward: …

Neji: …What did you see.

Hinata: Um, please don't encourage spoilers!

Naruto: Oh, there's Neji!

Hanabi: *face palm* I'm surprised you didn't miss Hinata-chan.

Naruto: Of course I wouldn't, because-

Miyuki: NO SPOILERS, DAMMIT! You heard Hinata!


	5. A romance is started?

Miyuki: uh... sorry it took so long?

Hinata: Um, are you okay?

Miyuki: *growls at Hinata*

Hinata: *steps back*

Naruto: It's okay, she's just tired from writers block. Right? *smacks my back*

Miyuki: *hisses* *pounces and scratches the hell out of him*

Naruto: Bad kitty.

Hinata: N-Naruto! *starts putting her special ointment on him*

Disclaimer man: Moral of story, do not, not, NOT mess with her when she's tired.

Miyuki: *smirk* Damn straight.

Disclaimer man: Miyuki does not own Naruto. And she is not related to the series in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Activating my byakugan, I looked over the soon-to-be love birds. And I did the only thing I could do for what I saw. I gasped.<p>

Just as I looked through the bushes. I saw Naruto quickly kiss Hinata on the lips. Wow. I could imagine the little heart shaped bubbles and the shiny background. Then the kiss broke. Fantastic. 'Mission complete.' I thought. Then Hinata went redder than ever and she... fainted. I closed my eyes before I saw her hit the ground. 'Okay... scratch that. Mission almost complete.' I will have to inform Neji that: Naruto officially like Hinata, that he kissed her, and that we still have some work to do. I decided to tell him right away. I knew which way he went, so I disabled my byakyugan and went to that general direction. Oh man I'm so happy! Yay! I started skipping toward Neji instead of walking. Eyes closed, I headed out of the clearing, then my foot hit a tripwire. A giant boulder fell from who knows where! I dived out of the way just as the 3-times-as-big-as-me-boulder clashed with the ground. 'Shit! I forgot the traps!' the boulder then set off another trap which turned the ground around it into quicksand, "What the hell!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. I quickly teleported out of the sand that was quickly sucking me in, and in a poof of smoke, I was in between Neji and some shuriken. Great. I ducked, before the little stars hit me. "Hey Neji! I gotta tell you something. And it's actually important!" He swatted away the throwing stars as if they were nothing.

"It had better be. If you couldn't tell, I'm busy." he said. He stood up straight and looked at me. Seriously, he looked intimating.

"Um well, Naruto kissed onee-chan, and then she fainted." For a brief moment Neji's face lit up.

"So I'm done working for you?" What the... he was happy to not work for me? That son of a bitch! I'll have to make him work even harder now.

"Hell no! We have to make sure she doesn't faint around him anymore. And help secure their relationship." I said. I put my finger in the air and assumed a 'heroic idea' pose. "Stage 2, COMMENCE!"

"Wow. How are you so loud?"

"By frequently exercising my vocal chords." I said sarcastically. And tossed in an eye-roll for effect. Because, I am NOT loud. I activated my byakugan, trying resume spying. "Wait, look Neji!" and he looked. The way they were training, it was like a dance so perfectly choreographed. However, it also was so graceful it looked unpracticed at all. They looked so good together. He would strike, she would dodge. Like a rock he was hard, like an oak, he stood firm. He thought fast and cut quick, obviously unafraid. Like a cloud she was soft, like bamboo, she swayed in the wind. She crept slowly, and was at peace because she knew it's okay to be afraid. (Miyuki: lesson number 1!) They continued practicing like yin and yang, moving to compromise the traps that were being repeatedly set off. Truly mesmerizing. After dancing for five minutes, Hinata finally delivered a decently hard blow to Naruto's chest. It sent him flying into a nearby tree. He then set off a booby trap that caught his leg with a rope. And then he was strung up in the air by his leg, bouncing around. 'Well, it was nice well it lasted.'

When we got home, I ran straight to my room. I recorded what had happened, and then went out to find some grub. I found some rice in the fridge, so I made rice-balls. I ate all but one, then decided to talk to Hinata. I got to her room, and took a breath outside the sliding door. I took a deep breath and thought 'time for a confrontation for more information... he he he, I rhymed.' Then I took a big breath and slammed open the door. BANG! "Onee-chan! How was training with Naruto-baka?" I shouted with a closed eyed smile.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked and somehow jumped up because I heard a thump. And by somehow I mean I'm pretty sure she was kneeling down, and I don't really think it's possible to jump while kneeling down. I opened my eyes and saw she was sorting through her clothes. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Well, we going to start training, and Naruto-kun kissed me, then I think I fainted. After I woke up, we trained, then he, he, he asked me on a d-date." She was clearly very happy about this. Very good, not only was she getting what she deserved, but she also didn't notice me spying on her instead of training.

"So where are you going with him?" I inquired, trying not to sound like I expected this.

"He didn't say, he said he would pick me up at 10:00." As she answered my comment, she blushed like 10 shades of reds and pinks. She looked like she was trying to hold in an ear to ear smile.

"Good. You deserve someone you really love." I said, and helped her choose her outfit for the next day. After I went bed, I lay awake thinking about the best way to spy without getting caught. My mind wandered to different ways of being able to hear from far away. My solution: hearing-aids. By now, my head was getting kind of hazy, so I half made a mental note to by some in the morning, before 10...

***In the morning***

I stared at the tiny hearing aids in my palm. I quickly handed one to a patient-ish Neji, and put the other in my ear. "Head out." I told him like a shinobi leading a squad. We ran fast, it was so nice to have the feeling of wind blowing through my hair. Right now I was happy I didn't have to train to have enough stamina, but if I knew what was coming... well, let's just say I would have trained 50 times as hard. For the sake of my sisters' relationship.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!*bow* ← Having a generous day… now<p>

Everyone: (thinking) What the… that was a mood swing if I ever saw one.

Hanabi: What the hell. Don't be sorry, work at your own pace.

Neji: If they want the next chapter to come faster, they should do the poll on your profile.

Miyuki: Thank you very much for mentioning that Neji! *tries to glomp him* ← Correction, having a very generous day, now

Neji: *sidesteps the glomp*

Miyuki: (grumbling) Meanie.

Naruto: Review! Dattebayo! ← (will not be writing this again, takes too long.)

Hinata: Yes, please review.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS! You will not believe the cyber hell I've been going through. So I go on this unexpected two week vacation, with no internet. Then I come back and my router breaks. Following that, my computer in my room breaks due to a virus (F*** YOU, WIN.32!) and is unreparable. See, all my work was not backed up, so I have lost everything. Wish me luck starting all over on like five different oneshots, three different chapters and two different chapters starting two different stories….

_ _llll


	7. What a lovely date

Miyuki: So, this is finally out. I somehow have an underwhelming sense of accomplishment at this feat.

Hanabi: Maybe it's because you took so GOD DMNED LONG?

Miyuki: Hey, you're the one who told me to- and I quote- work at my own pace, end quote.

Hanabi: Don't turn my words against me! It's me who has to suffer being frozen in time while you piss-ass your time away planning other stories that you intend to publish later!

Neji: And me.

Naruto: Me too.

Hinata: Um…I also do.

Miyuki: Stop arguing with me! I'm the one making you say this, and I command you to stop!

Neji: Then why are you arguing with yourself?

Miyuki: …Screw you, Neji.

Hanabi: And that is how you know you've won with her.

Disclaimer Man: Miyuki does not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show and/or manga.

* * *

><p>We ran fast, it was so nice to have the feeling of wind blowing through my hair. Right now I was happy I didn't have to train to have enough stamina, but if I knew what was coming... well, let's just say I would have trained 50 times as hard. For the sake of my sisters' relationship.<p>

I hopped freely from tree branch to tree branch in the small forest beside the path, Neji just walked on the path like a normal person. Way to ruin the mood Neji. We could almost see them, without byakugan, that is. Suddenly Neji was in front of me. "Oof!" I squeaked as I ran into him.

"Listen." He said. I trusted him enough to perk up my ears. Indeed, I could hear the new couple. I activated my byakugan so I could see clearly, too. And there they were. They were eating ramen, nothing special.

"So Hinata-chan," he managed between bites, "What do you like doing?"

"W-well," she said, sipping her soup very lady-like, "I-I like pressing f-flowers."

"Really? I have a bunch of plants in my apartment that you could press."

"You grow flowers?" Hinata almost giggled.

"Well, they aren't exactly flowers, just plants with cool leaves, ya know?"

"Oh, yes. I understand."

"…."

"…." _'Well, start a conversation, s__omeone, before this gets too awkward!'_ But, alas, the rest of the short meal is eaten in silence. After they finally finish the boring soup, Naruto pays in real money this time.

"So, wanna see my miniature garden?" Naruto asks as obnoxiously as possible.

"O-of course." Hinata stutters, her face as red as the fruit that everyone knows and loves. With her feeble response, Naruto grabs her wrist and leads her to his cockroach infested apartment.

"I suppose you want to chase them, right?" Neji asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well duh." I respond just to irk him more. Keeping a safe distance behind, I attempted to stalk- ahem, trail my sister. Neji just keeps a far distance behind me, probably hoping that no one associates him with me. Why, that son of a bitch. They're almost at the apartment, and as they're going up the steps, Hinata suddenly whips around to face me. Thank my ninja reflexes, I hid behind a building just in time so that she didn't see me. Thanks to my hearing aid, I can hear them over my adrenaline-quickened heartbeat.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I...I thought I heard someone following u-us." And I could pretty much hear her blush when she said 'us'.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Hinata-chan."He told her. Hm. He's unconsciously defending me. Maybe he does have some use.

"Yes, you're probably right." She uttered. Then I heard them go up the stairs, and the opening and closing of a door. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Ah, the suspense of being a spy. Some kid walked by, licking a lollipop and probably wondering why I was dressed in the colours of the wall, hiding behind a building. He kept his eyes on me as he slowly meandered down the street.

"Beat it, kid." I scowled at him. He quickened his pace and ran down the street I came from, nearly crashing into Neji on the way.

"It's just a kid." He reasons. Did he not just hear was I said?

"I know. You gotta scar them while they're still young." I joke. He raises is eyebrow, once again displaying his lack of humour-sensing-abilities. Sighing, I say "Let's just go." I then use a transformation jutsu and become a cockroach. _'It's disgusting and humiliating, but it'll get me to my goal.'_ I think, attempting to comfort myself. Neji also transforms into an ugly brown bug, and follows me as I spread my tiny insect wings and fly to Naruto's apartment.

**~Lazily Placed Scene Transition~**

From the perspective of a bug, Naruto's apartment was heaven. From a huamn's perspective in the form of a bug, it was the biggest garbage dump inside a house ever. Ever! I swear, the mounds of old Ramen bowls have doubled in size. Or maybe that's just my pathetically small size. Anyways, Naruto and Hinata are cleaning up, but they haven't made a whole lot of progress. I fly into a plant sitting on a window sill, for a better view. Hinata is using disposable glove to pick up the trash on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about this Hinata-chan. I didn't think it was that messy." Naruto apologizes, bowing his head in shame as he picked up some old ramen containers.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm never allowed to help clean at home, so this is a new experience for me." She softly replies, taking the dustpan and literally putting scoopfuls of stuff in the garbage.

"You're not allowed to clean your own house?" He asks, as he shovels more into the big, black, and stinky bag.

"No. It's because I'm from the main branch. We aren't allowed to do degrading labour." She earnestly answers. By now, they were actually making a dent in the litter.

"Wow. That sounds really strict."

"Yes, it is." These guys were fast workers. By now, the floor was almost half cleared. "Ah!" Hinata squeaks, and bends down to pick something up.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto leans on his broom for support.

"Cockroaches." She holds up the 2 inch long bug for him to see, smiling happily.

"Uh, cockroaches are a good thing?"

"Most people don't like them, but I know Shino-kun will. He taught me how to pick up insects. See?" She calmly holds out her pale finger and another bug crawls on it. "Naruto-kun, do you have an old container I can use?"

"Uh, sure." He tossed her an old container, surprisingly clean compared to its surroundings. Hinata gently lowered the bugs into the container.

"There you go little guys. You'll be safe with Shino-kun soon." She gently tells them, poking holes in the lid before shutting the container tightly.

And Naruto can't help but smile at his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: This is only part one, because I couldn't fit the other half on the assigned two pages of story.<p>

Hanabi: And hurry it up this time.

Miyuki: I swear, if you weren't all ninja and could totally beat the crap out of me at any given moment, I'd kill you for being so arrogant.

Hanabi: Thank my ninja reflexes for that. *sticks out tongue*

Naruto: Wow! I can't believe Hinata is actually helping clean my apartment!

Hinata: *blush*

Shino: I like bugs. [did anyone get the naruto abridged {vegeta, masakoX} reference there?]

Neji: Woooohoooo~!

Miyuki: So people, should I sneak some TenTen time in here because she gets next to none screen time in the anime and even less in the manga? I mean seriously, she doesn't even have a last name.

TenTen: DO SO!

Miyuki: *obviously amused* Then what is it?

TenTen: Fa!

Miyuki: … I guess it's not that weird compared to Kisame.

TenTen: Shut the hell up! I'm from China, you jerk!


	8. Finish with a dip

Miyuki: You guys know the deal by now, right? I apologize for not hurrying the hell up, Hanabi threatens me, Neji glares at me, Naruto gets pretty much nothing to say, and Hinata calms us all down.

Hanabi: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Naruto: So… now what?

Miyuki: pretty much contradict everything I just said, I guess. So, Neji, stop glaring at me. And, Hanabi, shut your trap.

Hanabi: … *literally cannot speak due to my magical powers*

Neji: *fake smiles*Don't speak of the Hyuga in such a discourteous tone.

Naruto: What's discourteous?

Hinata: It means rude, Naruto-kun.

Miyuki: Well… ONWARDS!

* * *

><p>By 12:00 mid-day, the floor was cleaned and vacuumed. And mopped, and disinfected. Man, that floor really needed all that mopping, vacuuming, and disinfecting. It probably needed a lot more than what it got. Hinata was doing the very dirty, moldy, rusty, dishes; and Naruto cleaned his bathroom. I have to say, this is one of the least romantic dates I have ever seen, not that I've seen many aside from those ones in the shoujo manga I sometimes read. (Yeah, I read shoujo manga sometimes. Don't like it, kiss my rump!) Anyways, Neji and I were huddled in the safety of one of Narutos' surprisingly not-dead plants, so Hinata wouldn't stick me us in the bag with the other 50 cockroaches that had been caught. With my heightened cockroach senses, I could tell that they were scared and confused and cramped. Naruto popped his head around the corner of the bathroom and shouted "I'm done!" before coming out carrying a bucket with cleaning supplies. "How you doing, Hinata-chan?"<p>

"Ah, almost done." She smiled at him. She successfully stacked a plate in the cleaned and shining cupboard. I can't believe she was actually doing this. She's so sweet and innocent that my cockroach antennae are twitching in annoyance. "Just a few more plates!" She said as she scrubbed at a particularly hard spot of grime… dirt… food… on one of the porcelain dishes. Naruto smiled in his strangely heartwarming way.

"How about we do them together?" She blushed, but agreed. All was going well. Friendly, and slightly flirty on Naruto's part, conversations happily floated around the now clean apartment.

"I can't believe we got that all cleaned!" Naruto said as he dried a plate. "Of course, it was mostly because of you, Hinata." he said with a smile.

"Oh, n-not really." Hinata blushed and looked into the murky water.

"Yes it was!" He beamed at her, absolutely glowing. "I would have never been able to do all this alone! And never having cleaned before, that must've been record speed."

"I-it was nothing really." She very nearly whispered, a deeper blush spreading over her face.

"It was more than nothing, it was amazing! Everything about you is amazing." He looked directly at her in a very out of character way. Kind of love-stricken admiration, but in very serious way. And suddenly, he didn't seem so stupid and unworthy of Hinata. Meanwhile, Hinata was blushing so red that I wonder exactly how much blood she has in her face right now, because it must be a whole shit-load to resemble a tomato so much.

"U-um… er… th- thank you." she stuttered as she passed him a plate. He took the plate and obligingly put it in his cupboard, then did something even I didn't expect. He kissed her cheek. Poor Hinata. She looked like she was going to faint. D'aaawww! I looked over at Neji; he looked about as threatening as a cockroach can. This just gets better and better. Hallelujah. And the only way this could be better is if they started dancing. Then I noticed the radio that they had uncovered while cleaning. That gave me a good idea… I fluttered over and try to figure out how to turn it on in cockroach form. Our two love birds, or as I've codenamed them, NaruHina are finishing up the dishes which came out surprisingly clean, considering their previous state.

The radio was already on. Apparently volume was just turned down, which is easy for a bug to fix. Soon, Rihanna's 'Please don't stop the music' was echoing through the room. Hinata loves this song, even though she pretends not to. Ah, her luck.

"U-um, did that radio just turn itself on?" Hinata asked, slightly confused.

"I guess so.…" Naruto also looked slightly skeptical, but let it slide with a shrug. "Wanna dance?" he smiled at her.

"I-" but before she could answer, Naruto whirled her around then dipped her. Like I said, this just gets better and better. Hinata squeaked in surprise. Soon they in the middle of the newly cleaned floor, dancing like they should be on some kind of dance show. Seriously, like perfect unison. Who knew that they could dance so well? Hell, where did they even learn to dance? Because far as I know, ninjas don't dance. Sooner than I would've liked, the song stopped and NaruHina were finished dancing. Well, looks like I'm going to have to fix things again. But then the stereo came alive again, sending 'Pon De Replay' through the speakers. Once again, the pair broke out and dance. They were doing combination of hiphop dance and Latin dance. I've never seen that combination of dance before, but looked damned good. Every so often, Hinata would giggle and in Naruto would chuckle back. It's too bad I don't have my video recorder with me, even if I couldn't use it anyways. The song started to come to an end. Naruto ended the dance as he'd started it, with a twirl and a dip. Hinata grabbed onto his neck so that she wouldn't fall over, and then blushed as she realized what she had done. Narutos' slowly leaned towards her, his cheeks slightly colouring in turn.

"Come on, come on!" I willed them angrily, "KISS!"

"I-I…" Hinata stuttered. And then she passed out. Really? Fucking really? Is this some kind of cruel joke?

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" Narutos' eyes went wide, alarmed and confused at why she had fainted. "What do I do? What do I do?" he panicked, and honestly, it was quite amusing to watch. He picked her up and laid her on his bed like she was sleeping beauty. "Hinata? Hinata, wake up!" he softly commanded her, obviously concerned. I'm also pretty worried about her, so I flew over and hid close to her head. "Man, what did I do wrong?" he wondered out loud. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Suddenly, her nearly white eyes flickered open. She moved like lightning, darting her hands out and grabbing me. Apparently, I wasn't as hidden as I thought I was. I shouldn't have judged how concealed I was based on the unobservant idots' verdicts.

"We missed one." she smiled. Naruto smiled back at her. Shit! I can't let them catch me! Or else… I'll be found out… or worse… be stuck with Shino! Working real hard, I managed to wriggle out of her death grip. "Oh!" she squeaked as I bolted for the safety of Naruto's plant.

"Neji wake up!" I equivalent of yelled at Neji, who had apparently fallen asleep. Hinata was coming for us, I had no choice but to hide behind a thick green stalk of foliage and cower. To no avail. Hinata the Giant simply moved the plant leaves aside and picked both me and the slowly stirring Neji up.

"What…?" Neji asked, completely puzzled.

"There. Now you can be with you friends." Hinata smiled gently as she put us in the cockroach container. Pfft. I'll be friends with those cockroaches when Hell freezes over. But that didn't matter to either Hinata or Naruto as they brought us roaches over to Shino's house. Well, here are our choices:

1 transform right now and risk ruining everything

2 transform at Shino's house then make a break for it

3 try to escape this container, and transform after we're out

Ehh… since #3 is futile, and #1 has to great of a risk… DAMMIT!

"Looks like we're going to Shino's." I angrily told Neji.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: You know what? I just realized how much Hanabi and Suzumia Haruhi act alike, with their bluntness, crazy plans, and simply not caring for the opinions of their teammates.<p>

Naruto: …Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right.

Neji: I already knew that.

Hinata: Now that you mention it, they are eerily similar.

Hanabi: Are you saying my personality is a second rate of someone else's?

Miyuki: If it was, it wasn't intended since I only discovered that animanga like yesterday. Wait… HOW DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW ABOUT SUZUMIA HARUHI?


End file.
